Face Down
by MrsDibiase-10
Summary: about a girl in an abusive relationship and then finds true love
1. Chapter 1

_I was dreading today my boyfriend Jack Swagger was in town this week with the WWE For Raw But I was also happy because I get to see my best friend Ted _

_I slowly walked the hallway of the arena the wwe were at as I was all sore and bruised, yes I am in a abusive relationship but no one knows about it _

_I kept walking at a slow pace when I heard someone shout my name behind me and I turned around to see Ted _

_He Ran Towards me and slapped me on the back which cause me to flinch_

_So I made some excuse_

"_hi, I gotta go, catch up with you later" I said_

"_okay" Ted Said_

_I walked away quickly to jack because if I was late god knows_

_I walked in his locker room to see him All over Kelly Kelly _

"_Tina Baby, It Ain't what it looks like" Jack said_

"_Its Fine, I forgive, but I'm going to Ted Come Get Me Later Okay" I Said_

"_Okay, I will see you soon" Jack said and I left _

_I walked to the locker room that had a sign saying LEGACY, so I knocked on the door and Randy Answered_

"_Hello ?" Randy Said_

"_Hey, Is Ted In ?" I Said_

"_Yeah, He Is" Randy Said And Shouted for Ted He Came_

"_Hey Tina, Come In" Ted Said_

"_Okay" I said_

"_Guys, this is My Best Friend Tina" Ted Said_

"_Oh That's The Girl Your In" Cody Said but Ted Covered her mouth _

_About 6 months later_

_I was lying in a hospital bed with broken ribs, broken leg, and bruises, I wouldn't let anyone in _

_Alll I did was cry and cry, I lost my best friend because of Jack, I lost all my family and don't know what to do_


	2. Chapter 2

-1_It Was Late Monday night, and I was hopping down the hallway to the legacy locker room, I eventually found it and knocked on it_

_About 5minutes later my brother Randy Oh Yeah I forgot to mention Randy Orton is my brother_

"_Hey" I said_

"_Hey Sis, What's wrong?" Randy Said_

"_Is Ted There ?" I Asked_

"_Yeah, he is, hold on" Randy Said_

_Ted came to the door shocked to see me _

"_Tina, Hi" Ted Said Sounding shocked_

"_Can we talk please?" I Asked_

"_Sure, ill be back later guys" Ted Said and left with me, we went into an empty locker room_

"_So What's up" Ted Said_

_I just started to cry, I don't know why but I did_

"_Hey, hey, Tina What's wrong" Ted Asked Worried_

_I knew I had to tell him, I couldn't put up with this abuse any longer_

"_Jack Did This Too me" I said_

"_He Did This too you, tell me everything now Tina" Ted Said_

"_Well jack and me have been in an abusive relationship, he would hit me and hit till he had enough, he put me in hospital loads of times and he told me to stay away from you, or he would hurt you, that's why ive been acting strange, I want to end things with him but I'm afraid of what he will do" I said_

"_OMG! TINA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME RANDZ OR ANYONE! YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO HIM! COME WITH ME" Ted Screamed_

_He dragged me into the legacy locker room and told Cody and Randy to keep me there_


	3. Chapter 3

-1_I just sat there hugging my brother to death and shaking because god knows where Ted is_

"Sis what's wrong, why are you shaking ? Where is Ted ?" Randy Asked

"I'm so sorry but I think its time to tell you the story I told Ted but you both must promise just to stay here and leave Ted to do whatever he is doing okay ?" I Said

"Okay, We Will" Cody& Randy Said

"well for the last past 6months, I was in an abusive relationship with Jack, he is the one who keeps putting me in hospital, codes I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I Haven't told anyone" I said

"**THAT SON OF A BITCH**" RANDY SHOUTED

Lets go to Ted

"Hey Jack what up" Ted Shouted

"Hey, What's up?" Jack Asked

"Nothing just thought I would make this message clear" Ted Said And Punched and kicked him till he was lying in a pool of his own blood and unconsious and said

"**STAY AWAY FROM TINA! OR I WILL NOT ATTEMPT TO DO THAT AGAIN AND KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH" Ted Shouted at him**

Lets skip to later that night with everyone At My House

"OMG! TINA ARE YOU OKAY" Natalie Said

"Yes, I am just a bit sore and scared, Ted Can I talk to you outside ?" I said

"that's good! You take all the time you want, we will still be here" Natalie said

Lets go outside with Ted And Me

"So What's up ?" Ted Asked

"Eh I want to thank you for today and can I ask you something ?" I said

"not a problem and sure you can" Ted Said

"What if I had to say I had a huge crush on you, what would you say ?" I asked

"eh I would tell you that I've got a huge crush on you too why ?" Ted Asked ?

"because, I feel safe when I'm around you" I said and kissed him

"aw! Let me do this the proper way, Tina Will you be my girlfriend ?" Ted Asked

"Ted Of Course I will" I said and kissed him again and we both went back in

About half an hour of talking, the door went, so I go up to answer it and I was surprise

"OMG! What are you doing here?" I screamed and hugged her

"I'm Back, is my bro and sis here ? And have I missed anything ?" Rachel asked

"YAY" yea there in the living room, and yes you have missed a lot" I said and walked back in the living room and as I was about to sit on the floor I was grabbed and pulled onto Ted's lap

"Look who I found at the door" I said

"SURPRISE" Rachel screamed

"RACH! OMG ARE YOU BACK" Natalie Screamed

"NAT, YES! I AM, I MISSED YOU, IS THERE ANY GOSSIP" Rachel Asked

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to sleep but you can all stay and still stay up talking" I said

"okay, night" they all said

Lets stay downstairs

"So What Have I Missed" Rachel Asked

"You Missed A lot, Randz, is it alright if we tell her?" Ted said

"Yeah, its alright she may as well hear it she is one of us" Randy Said

"Okay, well you know how Jack and Tina were dating?" Ted Said

"Nope I Didn't know that why wat did that jerk do ?" Rachel Said

"He was abusing her and making her end up in hospital" Ted Said

"OMG! THAT BOY! HE WISHES THAT I DON'T KNOW HIM" Rachel said

"Okay, Sis Calm Down" Natalie said

Everyone was talking and it was quiet until


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Until I screamed and everyone came rushing in my room_

"_what's wrong?" Natalie Said_

"_I.I.I….saw" I said_

"_looks guys, go downstairs and us girls will talk okay ?" Rachel Said_

"_no!" Ted Said_

"_Bro GO! Downstairs, we will be down shortly" Rachel Said _

"_okay" Ted Said And Left_

"_Aw, Tina, what's wrong?" Natalie Said_

"_I can't sleep, I keep getting all the images of jack of what he did too me" I said through tears_

"_Aw Tina, how about tomorrow we all go out clubbing and get your mind off it and we can have a girls day at the mall all day" Rachel Said_

"_Okay! Thanks guys, I love you" I said_

"_we love you too" they both said_

_~the next day at the mall~_

"_girls what about this outfit" Natalie Asked_

"_OMG, Girl, I love anyways we can go and get ready" I said_

"_HELL YEAH!" Rach And Nats Shouted_

"_YOU GIRLS ARE CRAZY! YOU CAN WELL TELL YOUR RELATED" I Said while laughing _

"_but you love us" Rach& Nats Said_

"_Yes I do" I giggled_

_~Lets skip to the club~_

"_would you care to dance baby?" Randy Said to Nats_

"_I Would love too" Nats said_

_They both got up to dance and so did me and Ted leaving Rach and Codes_

"_So, Beautiful, would you care to dance" Cody Asked_

"_Yes Handsome, I would care to dance with you" Rach Said_

_All of us where dancing to crush crush crush until a slow song came on _

_We all got closer and slow danced to hero/heroine _

_Lets go to Nats And Randz_

"_I love you" Randz said_

"_I love you too sexy" Nats said and whispered something into his ear_

"_Hmm, I like the sound of that, we'll go to mine" randy said_

"_thought you would" nats said while giggling and leaning up to kiss him passionately_

_Lets go to Me And Ted_

"_I'm so glad I'm with you just now, I wouldn't be with any other else, I love you miss Tina Rhodes" Ted Said_

" _aw, me too, after what has happened you are the only one my heart wants, I love you Mr Theodore Marvin Dibiase JR" I Said_

_Lets go to codes and rach_

"_you look gorgeous tonight" Cody Said_

"_thank you" Rach said and blushed _

"_can I ask you something" Cody Said_

"_Sure" Rach Said_

"_Would you like to go out with me" Cody said while looking in her clear blue eyes_

"_yes I would love to go out with you Cody" Rach Said and got lost in his huge green eyes_

_Cody pulled her closer and Kissed her passionately and it was full with emotion and heat_

_Everyone was having a good time till _**HE!**_ walked in, no one saw him, but Ted Sensed something was wrong when my grip got tighter and it looked as if I was going to cry_

"_Baby, what's wrong" Ted Asked Worried_

"_nothing its fine" I said reassuring him, until I saw Jack point a gun at Ted, And Fired it, but I took the bullet so he couldn't and just fell there bleeding _


	5. Chapter 5

-1**"****NO!**" Ted Screamed as I fell to the ground and the rest of the group turned around and saw why Ted screamed and all gasped in shock while randy called an ambulance and hugged Nats tightly while Ted just sat there and then picked her up and carried her out of the club to take her to the hospital when the ambulance pulled up and took her from him and rushed her to hospital

And Ted just fell to the ground and cried but what Ted didn't know was that Jack was behind him and pointed the gun to his back, as soon as Ted felt something on his back he looked round and saw jack with a gun and evil smirk on his face

"Go for it! You may as well kill me, cause Tina's dead so what is there left for me, just do it" he said and looked away and that's all he felt and the next thing he heard was a gun shot until everything went black

The others walked out he club to see Ted lying in his own pool of blood, and Nats&Rach screamed and ran to him

"Ted!" they shouted

"hey" he said very weakly

"please don't leave us" they said

"girls, tina is dead what is there left for me, she was my only love" he whispered weakly

"she may not be, just stay with us and once you get taken to hospital we'll find out about Tina okay ?" they said

He nodded and within 5mins the ambulance pulled up and took him to the hospital and the gang followed behind them

At the hospital

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room and hadn't heard anything from anyone, nats& rands just cried for her friend and relative and Rachel and Cody just cried together for there friend and just as Randy was about to ask if there were any information, a doctor walked out with blood all over his overalls and he said

"is there any family of miss Orton here" he said

"yes me, I'm her brother" Randy said

"okay, come with me just now" he said

Randy just nodded

"well Mr Orton, your sister is alive and she will be fine, there was a major blood loss so we had to give her a blood transfusion, I just want to keep her in the hospital just for a few days to make sure she is going to be alright" he said

"thanks doc, can we see her?" he asked

He nodded his head and left

Randy walked back to the others

"so how is she" they all asked

"she is going to be fine, there just keep her in for a few days to make sure she is 100% okay, em you can all go and see her, I will be back soon, I just need to go call my mum and dad" he said and left and the others walked into mickies room and saw her sitting up and smiling

"hey guys" she said

"TINAA!" nats and Rachel shouted and ran and hugged me

"hey you too" I said and giggled

"thank god your alright" Cody said and hugged me

"who did this to you" Rach asked

"Well you see, me and Ted were dancing to the slow song we were all dancing to and I spotted him and I just began to cry, ted asked if I was alright I told him yeah then I saw him pull out a gun and he went to shoot Ted and I pushed ted out of the way and took the bullet" I said

"omg! Why! You know ted would take a bullet for you anyday" Nats said

"I know, speaking of him, where is he?" I said

No one knew how to tell her and looked at each other

"um guys, where is my Ted?" I said

"um tina sweetie, after you got taken in the ambulance and brought here, Ted thought you were dead and he must have put the gun to Teds back and ted must have turned round and told him to shoot him because he thought you were dead and he didn't have anything worth living, so we don't know how he as of now, the doctors have to us nothing" Rachel said

I just sat there with a blank expression

"tina!" they shouted but I didn't answer them I just turned on my side and said in a whisper

"can I just be alone right now"

They all nodded and left

As soon as they left I cried, my teddy could die and I never get to see him why did this have to happen to me of all the people in the world why me !

Meanwhile in the waiting room

Randy walked back in and noticed them all in the waiting room

"Hey, why aint you her room" he said

"we were, she asked about Ted we have to tell and she told us to leave she wanted to be alone" Nats Said

"oh right, I called my parents they will be hear very soon" he said

They all started talking to each other when we saw the same doctor come down the hall

"is there any family member here for mr dibiase" he said

Rachel and Nats walked towards him and down the hall

"how is he?" they asked

"he is alive, but in a critical way, the next 24 hours are critical, I would say get the family here as he may not survive but I do need to know if you both or anyone of your friends, has the same blood type to give him more blood" he said

"OMG! We could loose our brother, erm yeah you can test us all" they said

"okay" he said

"OMG! TINA! She is going to take this to heart!" Rachel Said

"Oh No!" Nats Said

"can we see him?" they asked

He nodded his head and took Nats into a room, while Rachel went to phone the family and let them know and tell them to come straight away

The next couple of hours in Ted's room with everyone bar me

"our poor baby boy" Marie said

"mom is alright, he will fight it and be with us, we need to stay positive for him" Rachel said and hugged her mom

"oh baby, your right" she said and hugged Rachel back

"um does anyone have any suggestions on how we break the news to tina without hurting her" Nats Said

"I guess we just need to tell her the truth and deal with how she is going to react and we all know how she will react" Randy said

"girls, who is Tina" Marie& Ted SR said

"Um Tina Is Ted Girlfriend who is in hospital right now" they said

"oh well you stay here with your brother and friend and we'll go see mickie and break the news" they said

Everyone nodded

"what room is she in?" Ted SR said

"Um three down from here" Randy Said

And with that they left

Lets go to Tina

I was currently lying in this uncomfortable bed thinking about Ted and if he is alive, I was in deep thought but was taken out of them when I heard the door to my room go and in walked to people I haven't met before

"hi" I said

"Hi Tina, we are Marie And Ted SR, Ted's parents we understand that you are his girlfriend according to our daughters?" they said

"Oh Hi Mr& Mrs Dibiase, yes I am, may I ask how is he?" I asked

"hi Sweetie, well that's why were hear to tell you, Ted is very critical, we have been told the next 24 hours are crucial and to be prepared, we thought it would be best if we told you" they said

"OMG! This is all my fault" I said and started crying

"no sweetie it isn't your fault at all" they said

"it is! He wouldn't be in here, fighting for his life if I didn't get put in here" I said

"we'll leave you be sweetie, if the doctor allows you to come down to see Ted, we are just two doors down, get some rest sweetie" they said and hugged me and left

After they left I just cried, if he didn't make I wanted to take my life

I just cried until I saw my brother walk in

"aww sis" randy said and hugged me tightly,

"randy this is all my fault" I said and cried

"Hey, look at me" he said

I looked at him

"this isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself, do you want me to ask the nurse if I can take you down to see him?" he asked

I just nodded and he went and asked and came back 2mins later with a wheelchair

He helped me into the chair and pushed me down to the room until we saw them all sitting outside his room and some looked like they had been crying

So I started to panic and pulled myself out of my chair and walked into my room to see Doctors round him

"what are you doing!" I screamed

"miss Orton, you shouldn't be in here, nurse take her out please" the doc said and the nurse pushed me out

"LET ME IN THERE NOW! YOU IDIOT THAT IS MY BOYFRIEND LYING THERE!" I Screamed

"im sorry miss you have to stay out here" she said

I went to slap her until I got pulled away and I turned around, saw that it was randy, and slapped him, then walked back to my room tears streaming my face


End file.
